Strike Fleet
Strike Fleet is a 1987 computer game developed by Lucasfilm Games and published by Electronic Arts. It was released for the Amiga, Apple II, Atari ST, Commodore 64, and DOS. Strike Fleet is the unofficial sequel to the war game PHM Pegasus. The player controls either the American or British Fleets over the course of ten scenarios, of which the last four can be played as a single campaign. The player must fight against the navy and air force of various other nations including Argentina, the Soviet Union, and Iran. Scenarios 1. Stark Realities As the Captain of a U.S. frigate, your ship is stationed in the Persian Gulf as part of a routine patrol. Defend yourself and all neutral shipping in the Gulf, but do not fire unless attacked first. You may encounter friendly and enemy ships as well as aircraft. You must tread the thin line between provocation and overcaution, and decide what actions to take, if any. 2. The Enemy Below On May 1, 1982, two British frigates were providing ASW coverage for their forces near Port Stanley on the Falkland Islands, when they detected, and were fired upon, by the Argentine sub San Luis. Neither side acknowledged a hit that day. Now it’s your turn to relive the situation. Your mission is to search for, and destroy, Argentine submarines that may be in the area. 3. The Road to Kuwait Now, with a larger, more powerful task force, you must escort three reflagged Kuwaiti tankers through the dangerous Persian Gulf, and out to the Arabian Sea while watching for possible air and sea attacks. Do not fire unless fired upon. Be certain your targets are truly foes, and be particularly alert in the Strait of Hormuz. Make full speed to remove the oil tankers from danger as soon as possible. 4. Falklands Defense Britain is battling it out with Argentina for control of the Falklands. Argentina has an attack squadron fueled and ready for launch from their carrier - weather conditions are the only thing that hampers their progress. Your mission is to engage and take out Argentine task group 79.4 - composed of three frigates - which is supporting the main attack force. 5. Dire Straits You are escorting a small convoy of empty oil tankers into the Persian Gulf, when you find your task force confronted by speedboats armed with guns and grenades. Repeated warnings go unheeded, and if you don’t take action, your task force will be surrounded. Get those tankers safely through the Strait of Hormuz and into the Persian Gulf. You have weapons-free clearance - neutralize any and all opposition. Good luck, Commander. 6. Atlantic Cork Welcome to World War III. Bottle up the Soviet fleet in the Norwegian Sea before they escape through the Greenland-Iceland-U.K. gap. You’ll meet your objective if you sink enough of their ships and subs to seriously cripple their forces. Two Orion search planes, operating out of Iceland, will provide sub hunting support to your fleet. Our satellites have spotted a large surface fleet just northeast of your position, and the SOSUS line hears approximately a dozen various Soviet nuclear attack subs racing at high speed for the gap between Greenland and Iceland. Split your forces as you see fit, but stop those ships and subs! Our satellites also show pictures of Backfire bombers loading up at their home bases -watch-out for those long-range Kingfish missiles. Scenarios 7 - 10 may be played individually or as part of a four scenario campaign 7. Surprise Invasion A Soviet invasion fleet is heading for Trondheim, Norway and your small task force is all that stands between them and it. With some sharp strategy, quick reactions, and some luck, you’ll complete your objective by sinking their Polnochny supply ships and Ropucha troop carriers. 8. Escape to New York You command a small task force whose objective is to make a fast transit to the U.S. east coast. Soviet subs, cruisers, and bombers stand in your way. The submarine threat is particularly strong in this scenario. 9. Wolfpack Your objective is to escort a convoy of reinforcements to a U.S. base in Iceland. Get your task force to within a few dozen miles of the Iceland coast to complete your objective. You can probably expect fierce attacks from a large Soviet surface fleet that our satellites have spotted just west of your position at the start of the scenario. 10. Mopping Up The end of the war is in sight, and we have done well for ourselves. But the Soviets may yet win if we allow them to get their ships and subs back to their northern bases for more fuel and supplies. Search out all Soviet submarines and ships that will be heading north or northeast. Your objective is to prevent the enemy from reaching home - use extreme prejudice. Scenarios 11 and 12 are bonus missions included in the PC version of the game 11. Bunker Hill Blues Mission: Defender your ship. Destroy all hostile forces Enemy: Soviet surface air and submarine forces. Comments: Keep a cool head and move quickly. Use AA missiles wisely. 12. One for the Gipper Mission: Destroy at least two enemy oil platforms and one frigate then survive undamaged until end of day. Enemy: Iranian surface and air forces Comments: The enemy forces are small but can hit hard. You have weapons free. Fire when ready. Reception A review in Computer Gaming World described the game as a marked improvement over PHM: Pegasus due to the added excitement and variety, while still maintaining the graphics and historical accuracy of that game. Minor complaints were directed at some UI decisions regarding the bridge interface and weapons systems. The game was reviewed in 1988 in Dragon #134 by Hartley, Patricia, and Kirk Lesser in "The Role of Computers" column. The reviewers gave the game 5 out of 5 stars. References External links * * Category:Video Games Category:Media